creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jack21me
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Who was he page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:49, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 01:35, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the civil inquiry. Your story was deleted for a few reasons. The main reason is that the whole "humans are a virus" has been done quite a bit, and your story wasn't developed enough to justify the use of such a familiar concept. Looking at the length of the story, it probably needed to be broken into at least two paragraphs. There were a few minor mistakes, mostly just typos, but the story just seemed rushed and unoriginal. If you were to expand the story and make something fresh out of it, then it might work, but it would take a lot more development. I suggest using our Writer's Workshop in the future so you can receive feedback on your story and make sure it's up to our quality standards. Good luck with your future work. Jay Ten (talk) 01:49, May 27, 2015 (UTC)